farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Z93
The Z93 is a sniper rifle in Far Cry 3. This weapon will become free after deactivating 15 Radio Towers. The Z93 is available for use during the main story twice, during the mission Warrior Rescue Service one is located on a water tower that the player has to climb. It is found equipped with a High Power Scope and Extended Magazine and can be kept after the mission, although the player will not be able to customize it. Even though it can be found at this point, when the Southern Island is reached and it appears in stores it is not marked as owned yet. The Z93 is (arguably) the greatest sniper rifle in the game, seeing as it can accept three attachments, has the highest damage and accuracy of all the other sniper rifles, and can be suppressed. The only drawback is its slow firing rate and reload speed, and medium mobility. Availability The Z93 can only be obtained through a shop or by scavenging it from a dead Privateer Sniper in the single player campaign.﻿ Survival Guide The Z93 is the perfect weapon for when you really want to kill someone. This Yugoslavian bolt-action rifle is chambered in .50BMG, which is a bullet large enough to kill a T-Rex or explode a watermelon in Russia on webcam. Signature Version There is a signature version called the AMR (Anti-Materiel Rifle) that has an extended magazine, variable zoom scope, a custom paint job, and also fires an explosive, penetrating round with enhanced damage at long range. It is the most powerful firearm in the game, capable of killing any living creature with a single bullet, including tigers, bears, and Privateer Heavy Gunners. It is also effective against vehicles; two direct shots (or one to the engine or rotor) can take down almost any ground vehicle or even a Helicopter, a trait that its standard version is not able to accomplish. Because of the explosive rounds, it can also kill small groups of enemies that are clustered tightly together. Unlocked after finding 20 Relics, it is available in all stores for $4,800. This is a great gun early on, but its lack of a suppressor tends to make it unsuited for stealth players who will prefer the M-700 because of its relatively early acquirement — or later on, the standard Z93 that sacrifices anti-vehicle capabilities for suppressed fire. In any case, the AMR is a superb choice of weapon for gaining XP while ambushing privateer and pirate vehicles, with one shot to disable the vehicle, and another to immediately provoke an explosion, killing the passengers and gaining extra XP in the process. Trivia * The Z93 appears to be based on the Serbian Zastava M93 Black Arrow by Zastava Arms. * In the handbook description, there is a reference to FPSRussia, which involves the fictional Russian Dmitri Potapoff (portrayed by Kyle Meyers) demonstrating the use of firearms compared to video games in real life on objects such as bottles, fruits, etc. Tips * The Z93 is a bolt-action rifle. This means that missing can put the player at a slight disadvantage. * Missing a shot while scoped can force you off target since Jason has to unscope to cock the bolt back into position. This can be negated with the scoped reload Skill, the Aimed Reload, if you do not have it veer off target during this process. ﻿ Category:Far Cry 3 Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Bolt-Action Rifles